The End of an Arc
by Ninooo77
Summary: The end of an Arc. It signifies the end of the present and the beginning of a new chapter... but if you weren't willing to move on you could always rewind right? That way you could enjoy it a second time and even be prepared for whats coming.
1. Take the Shot

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own RWBY or any of its characters. This is purely a fan-made fantasy**

 **So wow here I am. After wasting hours of my life on this site I've finally decided to give this whole 'author' thing a try. I have to admit I'm nervous, but the worst that can happen is I have terrible grammatical errors or story telling ability.**

 **PLEASE I ask that you inform me of any errors that you see.**

Story summary: The end of an Arc. It signifies the end of the present and the beginning of a new chapter... but if you weren't willing to move on you could always rewind right? That way you could enjoy

 **Before we start I have to say once I heard Pyrrha died I didn't bother to watch season 3**

 **Arkos has officially been renamed to the Titanic and I can't bear it. So my knowledge may be a bit off, if it becomes a problem I will go and fully watch season 3.**

 **with that said and out of the way ON TO THE STORY.**

'damn'- Character Thoughts  
"What?"- Character Speech

 **Beacon Academy -** Location 

The End Of an Arc.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Being shoved into a locker sucks, it's tight and _really_ uncomfortable. A Bully can only shove you in a locker so much before you start to get used to it and it loses its effect. But when someone you CARE about does it... it's a whole new world of hurt, and there was no warning either how could he have been prepared? One Jaune Arc that is. Here we see our hero trapped in one such locker flying away from the best thing that had ever happened to him. Did I mention the lockers have rocket propulsion?

'C'MON WHERE DID SHE SEND ME? LAND ALREADY' Jaune was absolutely frantic.

You couldn't blame him he was trapped in a flying locker with no way to get out. He pushed and strained against the door to no avail.

"oh Shii-" Jaune yelled as the worst part of the flight came... the landing. As the locker crashed head first into the pavement below Jaune tumbled out. It was hard to focus and his vision was a bit blurry, he had made sure to put his aura up but there was only so much it could do against pure concussive force.

He stood up as quickly as he could and fumbled around his pockets for his scroll and dialed the ice queen herself.

"Come on pick up, pick up."

"Weiss! Please, you have to stop her!"

"What!?"

"Pyrrha! She's going after that woman at the top of the tower! She doesn't stand a chance!"

"Jaune, what are you talking about!? Where are you?"

"DONT WORRY ABOUT ME! Please, you have to save Pyrrha." Jaune is near sobbing at this point

"We will. Are you okay?"

Jaune proceeds to slam his scroll in frustration.

'I cant be this useless all the time. DAMN IT WHY WOULD SHE GO BY HER SELF!' He looks to Beacon 'The school can't be more than 2smiles away. I need to get to her' he briefly glances at his scroll but chose to leave it. He'd need a new one anyway. He begins his desperate sprint toward the tower.

 **Meanwhile Just outside the Tower**

"I have a plan"

"You always do"

"Do you think you can take care of these grim alone?"

"Pssh Do I Think?"

"Weiss! Can you do it?" Ruby seemed unusually serious.

"*sigh* I can try"

"That's all I can ask" Ruby glances to the top of the tower she can see flashes of oranges.

"Weiss I need a way up there Can you use your Glyphs?"

"Yeah... just give me a second" White glyphs start to appear in a straight line up the tower

"You can do this"

Ruby just nods and vanishes away in a trail of red.

'C'mon Pyrrha just a little longer I'm almost there' in a burst of speed Ruby manages to clear the tower. Pyrrha clearly injured but still fighting none the less flings her shield at Cinder as she fires an arrow.

The arrow hits the shield dead on shattering it... only for it to reform and hit Pyrrha in the heel. She yelps as she collapses to her knees.

'She's gonna kill her! I have to stop her'

Ruby takes aim at Cinder as she takes aim at Pyrrha... And She Shot.

 **So Thats the end of the first chapter I realize its not creative at all but FRET NOT it will soon change im sure you can already tell where it has. I orginally planned to contuine this chapter but I felt it would be to long for one chapter ill soon have the second one up.**

 **Please give me all your critisism, hate, And/Or Love.**

 **Please do remember this is my first story, and I intend to make it enjoyable**

 **So until next time Nino Signing off.**


	2. A Pyrrhic Victory

**Hey Hey Hey im back! I told you I wouldn't be long. Anyway here is chapter 2 it should finish off the remainder of this Tear jerking episode. Hopefully my twist isnt too cliché and it's enjoyable anyway With out further ado**.

'death of an arc'- character thought

"death of an arc"- Character speech

 **death of an arc- location**

 **death of an arc – Deity**

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of its Characters. If I did Arkos would be the only thing floating.

 **Chapter Start!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Gah! You Little Brat" Cinder loses her grip on her bow and is sent across the room before she recovers

"Ruby get out of here! You Don't stand a chance" Pyrrha desperately tries to warn Ruby of just out classed she really was

"Too late for that now, she's become a rather irritating migraine, and I think its time I got rid of it!"

Ruby reforms Crimson Rose into scythe form and prepares her self.

With Jaune

For someone as physically unfit as Jaune the past 20 minutes were excruciating, but he couldn't stop he couldn't afford to he pushed on. The cliff side of Beacon coming into view Jaune came to a stop and silently cursed his lack of mobility. How was he supposed to get up there?

"DAMN IT" Jaune slams Crocea Mors into the rocky incline checked the hold and repeated with his sheath. There was not a thing going to stop him from getting there. He summoned his aura and to his surprise he felt just a bit stronger, just a little bit less tired. He mentally steeled himself and began his long trek upwards.

 **With Cinder and Ruby**

Pyrrha was in pain the irony of being hit in the Achilles heel not lost on her. She slowly crawled backwards to the wall and leaned against it for support. Ruby wouldn't last forever so she needed to rest for what ever time she had and get back in the fight. First though the arrow it hurt like hell but she would live she snapped the arrow-head and pulled the tail. It slipped out with a Spulch but didn't seem to be bleeding much.

"Just Stand still for a second damn it" Cinder was livid She was so close to gaining the rest of HER power when this little brat had to play hero. Worst part was she couldn't even hit her! The little brat was too quick by the time she fired a ball of fire she was already on the other side of the room and she was steadily closing in. Ruby got within her Scythe's range and feigned a swing, Cinder took the bait and jumped back just as Ruby flashed behind her scythe already in motion. She bent backwards being far more limber than she had any right to be and pushed the scythe just above her and simultaneously throwing Ruby off-balance. But of course as she went to punish her for it she was gone again, only petals signifying her presence. Cinder grunted in annoyance her bow was still out of reach and she needed to finish this up already god knows when the rest of her infuriating friends would show their faces.

 **Edge of cliff side Beacon**

Sun was still patiently waiting for the return of his friends, they would come back right? No way all 3 of them would be taken out. As he waited he could hear the steady rising level of complaints from those already on the bullhead, they wanted to leave but he'd be damned if he abandoned his friends.

"Do you hear that?" Blake spoke up from the floor.

"Hear what?" Replied Sun.

"Sounds like... Grunting?" Blake sounded confused "It sounds like it's coming from the edge."

"I'll go check it out" As he approached he also heard faint grunts

'could someone be climbing the wall? No way they would fall to their death' But as he got closer he wasn't so sure. He leaned over the edge to see a blonde grunting as he took his sword and sheath and slowly but surely climbed up the cliff side.

'oh its just jaune...'

" Jaune What Are You Doing!" Sun could have never imagined some one as *cough* wimpy as Jaune

climbing up a cliff. Actually he never thought he'd see anyone so crazy.

"Oh you know... Jus hangin around"

"..."

"Can you help my arms are gonna give" Sun quickly leaned over the cliff and lowered his staff for Jaune to grab.

With his remaining strength he sheathed Crocea Mors and grabbed Sun's staff.

Sun quickly hefted him up before they both collapsed on the ground.

"Dude, did you just climb up a cliff with a sword?"

"huff...huff...Yeah." He Grinned

"Nice"

"Jaune!" Shouted a usually reserved and quiet voice

"If your here where is Pyrrha!?"

Jaune grimaced

"she's in the tower fighting that woman"

"WHAT! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE HER BEHIND" This time it was Blake, Nora, Sun , and Ren.

"I didnt choose to! She shoved me in a locker and sent it into Vale, I'm trying to go back"

"She dosen't stand a chance and I need to go help her"

"Then what are you waiting for? None of us are in any condition to go"

Jaune the tank of Aura of aura that he was pushed as much aura as he could into his limbs, while it didn't make them ache any less it gave him strength and he was ready to push on again.

He stood and gave one last nod to his friends before he ran off, while still not fast by hunter status it was a good deal faster than they had ever seen Jaune run.

 **Beacon Tower With Ruby and Cinder**

'she's finally slowing down' Cinder was pleased after Monty knows how long of playing duck hunt with red riding hood, she seemed to be slowing. In fact she was slowing significantly. Using ones semblance and swinging a scythe around tended to wear you down, and for Ruby it was starting to show.

But Cinder was no spring turkey either, her hair was disheveled and her dress seemed to be missing its tail leaving it as a rather short dress, she didn't even have enough energy to keep her hovering up.

She had expected to end this quickly but the brat wouldn't stay still long enough for her to get a good hit In. but it spoke wonders of her endurance that she had fought Ozpin, Pyrrha, And Ruby and managed to remain standing. Cinder really couldnt drag this on much longer if she gave time for the redhead to heal then she was done for.

Pyrrha was making a steady recovery she had been able to heal her heel(no pun intended)

and was even using her semblance to help Ruby adjust her swings when her arms weren't up to the task.

'She is really slowing down I need to help her. But im still useless right now, cmon Ruby just give me a little more time.'

 **Ground level With Weiss**

'im almost out of aura and dust, this keeps up things will not be ending well for me.'

she let her weapon down for a quick breather as she looked around at the remaining Grimm

there were few left but she didnt let that get to her head. It only took 1 Grimm to kill a hunter and with how tired she was that life ending mistake could come soon.

'2 beowolfs and a ursa, then you're home free Weiss' She flicked Myrtenaster to ice. And waited for the grim to approach.

'closer... closer... NOW'

She immediately formed a propulsion Glyph under her feet sending her flying at one of the beowolfs she took an air step over it and fired off a round of ice at the beowolf. Being to slow to react the beowolf had its claws trapped and was hope less. Weiss turned her head to the more important threat mainly the beowolf making a B line straight for her she leapt back and ducked under a over extended claw strike before sliding under the beowolf and Stabbing Myrtenaster into the underside of its head completely unprotected.

As she tried to pull her rapier out of the beowolf she noticed it was stuck... and that ursa was Running straight at her.

'The body wont dissolve fast enough I dont have time I'm useless without my weapon.'Weiss was frantically trying to pull her rapier out but to no avail 'so this is how it ends... I'm sorry Ruby I guess I couldn't do it after all.' Weiss simply cowered in fear as the ursa was now upon her and was swinging she clenched her eyes shut and prepared for the incoming deathblow... but it never came.

She opened her eyes to see the menacing glowing red eyes of the ursa but they seemed to be dimming by the second. The suddenly dropped by her feet as the rest of the body slowly collapsed and began to dissolve.

"Still hate me?" she turned to see the last person she expected to be saving her.

"Jaune? What happened how did you get here?"

" Pyrrha shoved me in a locker and launched it into vale. And for as to how I got here I ran..."

"... wow even she bullies you"

"Hey Its not like that" Jaune cried. "are you ok though? Wheres Ruby?"

"Yeah im fine Thanks for that, but Ruby went up into the tower after Pyrrha."

"Oh no she doesnt stand a chance."

"And you do?"

"No but im sure as hell not gonna let that stop me from trying"

unbeknownst to them the beowolf Weiss froze was still very much alive and very much free.

"JAUNE LOOK OUT!"

Too little too late Jaune turned around to see the beowolf mid swing. He had no time to put up his shield he could only put up his aura and what ever energy he had left in him. A faint green glow on him

He took the claw strike dead center of his chest his armor and 'aura' protecting him but he had a huge gash in it and it was now useless.

Surprised at being alive they looked at the beowolf to see it.. Writhing in pain?

And that's when he saw it an identical set of claw marks on the beowolf.

"What the hell?"

Not wasting the opportunity weiss quickly grabbed her rapier from the already dissolved Grimm and thrust it into the obviously confused one. It let out one last confused gurgle before its eyes dimmed and it began to dissolve.

"What the hell just happened?" Jaune could have sworn that he and Weiss didn't have claws. He also knew that aura never does that.. so what happened?

"Looks like we finally know what your semblance is" Weiss couldnt believe how lucky they just got

"Yeah thats cool I'll have to name it later" Weiss slumped and her breathing was very obviously heavy.

"You need to take a rest ill go on from here."

"What do you plan to do?"

"Worst comes to worst ill be a good distraction" Jaune frowned "If I don't make it back could you relay a message to my parents?"

"Dont talk like that we're all gonna make it!"

"Weiss just in case.. please?"

".. yeah its the least I can do" a huge explosion sounded out from the top of the tower

"I need to go. You go take cover"

"Wait I have enough left for one more glyph... It will launch you to the top..."

"im sensing a but somewhere in there"

Weiss gained a mischievous Smirk

"Hope you worked on your landing strategy"

"Wait WhAAA-"

Jaune didn't even get a chance to protest as Weiss's glyph sent him soaring through the sky straight towards the top he quickly prayed to the great Oum above that he wasn't too late.

On ground level Weiss looked up at the slowly shrinking form of Jaune.

'whew he's gonna make it.. I was worried he'd go splat'

 **15 min ago Beacon tower**

This was her chance the little brat had finally over extended and that stupid redhead couldnt fix her mistake in time she quickly brought her knee up to Ruby's chest

"GUH" Ruby had the air knocked out of her and dropped crescent rose

Cinder quickly took advantage and Let out a huge fire-ball point-blank. Setting of a Huge explosion sending the now unconscious girl across the room. For all her skill she was still just a kid.

Cinder fixed her hair and calmly strode across the room to her bow.

'now that that's done lets finish the job shall we.'

she took aim at a Helpless Pyrrha who tried to use her semblance to grab her shield but Cinder quickly stepped on it so it wasnt moving. Pyrrha was not yet strong enough to pull it from under Cinder.

Cinder let out a malicious chuckle at her fate. The arrow was nocked and pulled.

"PYRRHA NO"

ignoring it cinder released hitting him directly in the chest.

Wait him?

"JAUNE!"

Jaune turned and gave a pained grin

"I got her."

Jaune Smirked as Cinder Held her chest in pain if one looked closely they could see a spectral green arrow sticking out of her chest.

They collapsed to their knees.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME"

"cough... haha its my semblance. Just figured it out actually."

"Jaune what is your semblance why are you both on the ground"

he turned and she could see his green glow

"Any damage I take is inflicted on the damage dealer... Including life threatening injuries"

"WELL HEAL IT WITH YOUR AURA!"

"sorry to say this but... im all out"

he collapsed on his back now his breathing becoming labored

Pyrrha mustered all the strength she could to crawl to him.

"hehe I guess you could call this the end of an arc"

"No please don't go" Pyrrha was on the verge of tears

"I guess you could call this a Pyrrhic victory... haha..ow it hurts to laugh"Jaune was no longer smiling

"Pyrrha I know im not gonna make it so before I go I just want to tell you.. I love you were the best thing that ever happened to me, so thank you." Jaune smiled one last time before his eyes started to close

Pyrrha was hysterical now

"Jaune I love you too... I didn't tell you before and im an idiot, But please don't leave me"

Jaune didn't respond. Pyrrha Wept. Her face hardened before she stood and limped over to the ragged form of Cinder.

Cinder too was already gone a red glow encapsulating her before entering Pyrrha as she became ashes.

But she didn't want power... she just wanted Jaune.

 **Limbo**

at first Jaune was Scared not being able to see at all but as time went on he gave up caring he couldnt even remember what happened or why he was here. But it was silent so he wouldn't complain.

Jaune's face scrunched up as a bright white figure came into view.

" **Rise young Arc your time is not over."**

"Who's there?"

"Is that you Lord Oum?"

" **All will be explained soon but first. If you could have a retry would you take it?"**

"a retry? You mean like a second life?"

" **Yes"**

"HELL YES"

"Then Be Prepare Jaune Your Story has just begun its first Arc."

Then all Jaune saw was black before he suddenly felt really sick like he was gonna throw up.

He opened his eyes to see students conversing and breath-taking aerial view of Vale.

'No fucking way' Jaune thought ' IM BACK AT THE BEGINING'

he suddenly felt very air sick and had to hunch over in discomfort.

He looked to his right and saw a blonde approaching him.

'oh crap'...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter End**

 **wow this was a huge amount of words for me im pretty proud hopefully you all enjoy it. I hope you guys like my idea for jaunes semblance and plot twist.**

 **Anyway leave me your hate, love, and critisisism**

 **Feel free to pm me any Errors and / or questions.**

 **Until next chapter Nino Signing off.**


End file.
